Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 71-Hedgehog Hunt: Crystallised
This is episode 71 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Narrator and intro bits play. Then the Metarex, Eggman, and Chaotix’s bit plays. Then, after the Chaotix know that Sonics group is being hunted down by the Metarex, they tell them. Knuckles: Eggmans putting up wanted posters?! Cream: He’s hunting us down like we’re criminals! Chris: This is bad news. If the Metarex find out we’re hiding on this planet, they’ll send a fleet after us. We won’t have a chance. Cheese: Chao chao! Amy: We need to fix our ship and get out of here! Vector: You guys can’t go outside! One of the locals might turn you all in! Sonic: Then I’ll make sure none of ‘em see me! Knuckles: We need parts. Tails and Cosmo are waiting at the ship for them. Tails and Cosmo’s bit plays. Sonic: I’ll just dash to the store and buy the parts we need. Vector: But when you pay at the register, they’ll see your face! Sonic: Okay, you’re right, I can’t do any shopping. Crystal: And to think you were going bad for a moment there. Hmph! Chris: What are we gonna do? Without those parts, we’re stuck here. After a while… Vector: Why don’t you let me buy the parts for ya? Cream: Would you really? Vector: Sure, I run errands all the time when I’m doin’ undercover work! As you can see us detectives work like dogs. Sonic: Sorry, but we’ve only got enough cash for the parts. Vector: Oh, don’t worry about my salary! I think you guys are A-Okay, so I’ll take an I.O.U.! Crystal: And that means… (Thoughts) I’ll never find out, will I? Charmy: Then it’s settled! Amy: Alright then! Here’s your shopping list! Vector buying the parts plays. So does the Metarex calling Pale Bay Leaf. Eggmans bit plays. Eggman almost spots Sonic. Sonic: For a second there I thought he saw me. Huh? Charmy: How’d it go, Vector? Vector: No problem. Knuckles: Alright. Let’s go help Vector unload the parts. Tails and Cosmo’s bit plays. Knuckles: These parts are heavy! Crystal: Well we do have a big ship; it’s no doubt they’re supposed to be heavy. Chris: Look out! They all drop them. Chris: This is the last part. Amy: Let’s call Tails to pick them up in the X Tornado. Cheese: Chao. Chris: Amy, they could be monitoring our communications! Crystal: You’d think they’d go THAT far? Amy: Huh? What are you saying? You expect us to carry the parts there? Crystal: They’re as heavy as anything, plus, like Vector said, the locals could spot us. Vector: I could take you guys over! Sonic: Oh, really? Vector: Sure, I’m a warm hearted reptile! Crystal: That’s good to know. In the ship… Vector: Okay, hang on everybody! Eggman: Vector I’m in your restaurant, we need to talk. Chris: That figures. Crystal: Great. Just when we were about to leave too. Amy: Oh! What’s Eggman doing here? I’d like to give him a piece of my mind and fist! Crystal: Correction, what’s he still doing here since he was here putting up wanted posters up before remember? Vector: Don’t worry, I’ll show Dr. Egghead the exit! Be right back! When he gets inside… Vector: I already told ya, I’m not gonna help ya, Eggman! Eggman: If you’re this rude to all your customers, it’s no wonder this place is empty! Amy: What does he want, anyway? Chris: Eggmans a pain! Vector: We’re closed up for the night! Eggman: I’m not leaving this stool. Vector: Oh really? Eggman: I came here tonight to celebrate, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do, Vector! Vector: Celebrate what? Eggman: Before this night is over, I’m going to be rid of Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all! The Metarex sent me to track down Sonic, and now I’ve figured out exactly where he’s hiding! (Laughs) Sonic doesn’t suspect anything so he won’t stand a chance when the Metarex attack. Knuckles: So Eggman is setting us up! Cream: This is bad! What do we do, Sonic? Sonic and Crystal chuckle/giggle in response. Amy, Cream, Knuckles: Huh? Vector: Hm? (Vector makes him a cup of juice) How ‘bout some juice? Amy: Huh? No way! Knuckles: Vector was supposed to get rid of Eggman! Chris: Yeah, what’s he letting him hang around for? Sonic: Dr. Eggman doesn’t get to defeat us very often, so he really deserves to enjoy it this time! Everyone except Crystal and Sonic (In room): HUH?! Crystal: (Whispers to Sonic) Something tells me we’re thinking the same thing. Eggman: Let me tell you those Metarex aren’t kidding around! They’ve had enough of Sonic and his friends and this time they’re pulling out all the stops so they can stop him once and for all! Vector: Really? What’re they gonna do? Eggman: It’s a secret. Let just say it will involve a whole fleet of ships attacking the Blue Typhoon! I almost wish I could give Sonic some kind of warning! I’m sure he’d much rather be beaten by me than by those miserable Metarex! (Chuckles) Amy: Eggman’s got some ego! Cream: I wish I could go in there and tell him off! However, Sonic and Crystal know otherwise. Eggman: I’ll be shutting off now! (Walks off) Vector: I never wanna see you in here again, Eggman! Eggman: That’s the best news I’ve had all day! Bokkun: Come in, Dr.! Eggman: What now? Bokkun: I thought you should know, I just spotted Bay Leaf’s fleet! Eggman: Alright, keep me posted. Oh well. I guess Sonic’s a gonna! That fleet will stay in orbit around the planet, waiting for the Blue Typhoon to take off so they can destroy it! Yes, the second the Metarex spot Sonic, they’ll blow that ship into a billion bits! There won’t be any escape for Sonic the Hedgehog! This time! (Walks out) Vector: (Who suspects Eggman again) Heh. He could use an acting coach. Chris: We can’t leave the planet down even if we fixed the ship. Amy: But if we just stay here, sooner or later, the Metarex will track us down and attack us anyway. Knuckles: (Thoughts) We’re trapped, and we can’t put up a fight! Our laser cannons aren’t powerful enough to take on an entire fleet! Sonic: (Thoughts) Thanks for the tip-off Eggman. Crystal: (Thoughts) Ha ha ha, Wow, I guess Eggman is a little funny. Pale Bay Leaf’s bit plays. Cosmo: Do you know how many ships the Metarex have in their fleet? Knuckles: ‘Fraid not! Amy: Why don’t you just use the scopes? Tails: They’re not working; I disconnected all the scopes to make repairs and it’ll take hours to reconnect them. Cosmo: What are the options? Sonic: If we just sit around here, we won’t have any chance of getting away. Cosmo: What should we do? Sonic: We have to repair our ship and take on that fleet! You wanna join us? Vector: No offense Sonic, but we’d rather play it safe than be sorry! Pale Bay Leaf attacking the “Blue Typhoon” (Eggman) plays. The Chaotix and Eggmans bit plays. So does the robots repairing the ship. When the Blue Typhoon takes off, the real one… Knuckles: I thought there was supposed to be a Metarex fleet waiting for us! But there isn’t even a single ship here! Amy: We should’ve suspected all along it was a lie. I guess Eggman was trying to psych us out! Chris: I’m glad he lied. If there was a fleet here, we’d be in trouble. Wouldn’t we, Sonic? Sonic and Crystal just stare out. Vector and Eggmans short clip plays. Sonic: (Thoughts) Thanks Doctor! You’re not just a bad egg after all! Crystal: (Thoughts) I can’t believe he has a heart. Thanks. The episode then ends. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised